


When Peter's plane was cancelled

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [2]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When Peter's plane was cancelled

Jared only half woke up, he could hear the sounds of a party folding down. He pushed away the hands that were reaching to lift away his cover.

"Get off," he said sleepily, "Find somewhere else to crash."

"It's my bed," Peter whispered back, and Jared's eyes blinked open.

"Hey!" he said, smiling with a yawn. "You're not here."

"Plane was cancelled," Peter said pulling a t-shirt on, as he spoke. "You always sleep in my bed when I'm not here?"

"Carmen and some dude are in my room." It was only a quick lie, and Peter wasn't looking at him so Jared thought it would pass. He lifted up the covers and Peter started to slide in beside him. Only suddenly Peter stopped, half way, and stared at him. 

"What?" Jared asked, looking down at himself to see if anything was doing something it shouldn't. 

"Is that my work shirt?" Peter's voice was suddenly several tones lower, almost a growl.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have anything to put on." Which was sort of true. He looked at Peter again. " _What_? It's only a shirt."

Peter just nodded a little, and swallowed. Because it was only a shirt.

"You want me to take it off?"

Peter shook his head. He dropped onto the bed, and Jared lifted up to let him slide one arm under him. Peter's other hand stroked the shirt down Jared's arm. He pulled the cuff down past his hand.

Jared smiled, slightly bemused. "Peter, you okay?"

Peter nodded absently, and tried to pull himself together. "You just look so small," he said and he was sure he didn't mean to.

"Hey, come on!" Jared protested. Peter was allowed to tease him about being little, but not too much, he sure as hell wasn't meant to be all . . . gooey about it.

Even as he smiled for a second at Jared's outrage, Peter's hand pressed against the fabric on Jared's chest. He shook his head and tried to stop thinking about how ridiculously touchable his best friend was.

"Sorry." But one of his fingers trailed down the line of buttons, and then hooked through a gap at Jared's tummy, and pulled the shirt up away from his body, and let it drift back down.

Jared didn't know what to do with that and he gave Peter a small furrow of his eyebrows. "I'm going back to sleep. Try not to rape me, okay?" He moved in against Peter, and made himself comfortable. 

Peter felt him sigh sleepily, the warm breath reaching through Peter's t-shirt, to his chest. Peter ran a hand down Jared's back, feeling the soft fabric that swam around the small body inside. A thought hit him like a truck. 

"Jared, have you done this before?"

"Let my best friend paw me like I was a free buffet?"

"Worn my stuff to bed?"

Jared sighed theatrically, and his voice came through as a yawn. "Peter, it's just a shirt."

Peter imagined wearing a shirt that Jared had been sleeping in, and it felt like swallowing something that was still too hot; he felt warm inside in places he wasn't used to.

"Right," his voice was clouded, and he coughed as if he had something in his throat.

"Usually a t-shirt," Jared offered after a long moment, and there was something in his voice that Peter couldn't quite place. Peter's throat made a noise without any input from him and Jared let out a small breath of laughter. "Dude. Go to sleep."

Peter nodded, but as Jared drifted off he lay awake for a long time, thinking about how he'd gone to Jared's room before he came here, and found it empty, bed still made. Thinking that Jared knew where his t-shirts were if he'd wanted something to wear. Wondering why he'd lied, and why he'd chosen the shirt Peter had worn to work that day. Thinking about how small, and warm, and . . . beautiful Jared looked, asleep in his bed, wearing his shirt.


End file.
